Eyes of the Beast
by AzureusBunny
Summary: Sasha, a simple house feline, wanders the streets of Stormwind after being abandoned by her necromantic master. With eyes that see from a vantage none possess, will she be able to correct the villainy taking place behind closed doors?
1. Anomaly

**Eyes of the Beast**

AzureusBunny

_I do not own Warcraft or any games in the series._

* * *

Anomaly

_What peculiar things humans were. _

_Living within the clockwork of humanoid scheduling resulted in me knowing every quirk of the system. People were so two-dimensional. They eat, sleep, labor, learn, and fight for the oh-so-glorious Alliance! In the year of my solitude I learned to not expect much out of the city. Days spent cruising through the main streets proved to be near identical to each other._

Shadows cast by my flickering tail danced as children would across the worn road. The path had received much traffic when the city was still blanketed with light. Memories of the mindless hustle of day remained vivid in my mind. My ears rung from the elated screams of inquisitive children rushing in and out of every random building they could find. As the beady-eyed youth gaped at the window displays of magic stores, the parents would browse for holiday goodies.

The current year was coming to a close and it was humanoid tradition to not let the night go to waste. The festivities included parties, alcohol, food, parties, socialization, nostalgia, parties, and these marvelous objects called fireworks. The invention of these rockets remained an enigma to me. I remembered a nostalgic time when I asked my master about the creation of the firework. The only answer I received was 'boredom'. Even without the true origins of these blazing sky contraptions, I still enjoy watching them shoot off into the heavens.

A wall of light swept over me as a nearby door burst open. The air filled with screams of children as they piled out of the house. One by one they plopped themselves down next to the nearby channel, dangling their legs over the edge. The last of the four children happened to land directly adjacent to my sitting spot. She appeared to be a young, sweet girl with innocent eyes. While the rest of the kids eagerly looked to the sky, she took her time to look directly at me. As I looked into her gentle eyes, I saw the reflection of my own. My empty eyes were nothing like hers. She extended a sincere hand to touch me, but I retreated away from the light. Through the veil of the darkness I fled to, I saw the hurt in her eyes as she slowly took back her palm. The frigid stones under my paws sent chilling jolts laced with guilt up my spine. Timidly I edged away from the shadows. The effort was well worth it when I saw her face light up with glee once again. The first rocket of the night blazed into the sky, raising a roar from the city inhabitants below. As the other children squealed with glee, the girl faced away to greet me with her smile. I ended up having some company to watch the show that night.

Some time during the show, the girl managed to compose a poem that she left with me. One last time I saw her innocent face smile when I took the crude stationary in my teeth.

_The skies danced for me today_

_as I watched from the streets._

_I would have loved to soar along with them,_

_if I had not met a special new friend._

A fierce gust of wind swept the poem into the air. I made no attempt to reclaim it. I simply watched it drift like a fairy across the channel. Another wind kicked up, replacing any warmth the poem provided with the cold of night.

_What a peculiar girl she was._

* * *

_A/N: This chapter is more like a little prologue than an actually chapter. The rest of them will be longer. Also, the poem was not really much of a poem, but the child who wrote it was around 8 years old, so of course it's not gonna' be a masterpiece._

_I'll be editing this in the future, probably. Just because this is a very... 'delicate' chapter, I feel the need to adjust it at times._

_Edit: Added on sentences in the beginning and end._

_Edit: Took away a sentence in the beginning paragraph that I really thought was weak._


	2. Refraction

**Eyes of the Beast**

AzureusBunny

_I do not own Warcraft or any games in the series._

* * *

Refraction

My awakening was far from joyous on the first day of the new year. Though my kin conducted themselves in a nocturnal fashion, I often found myself following the temporal schedule of those around me. Normally I'd have slept until the sun no longer was youthful, but something awkward in the air stirred me. The putrid stench of alcohol and the upheaval of human stomachs met my nose. No breeze blew to relieve me of the discomfort. Quickly adjusting to the darkness of the city, my eyes met the source of the odor. Just a couple yards away rested a grown dwarf man. In a prostrate position he lay with head drooping over the channel side. His rugged chin and poorly fitted leather led me to believe he did this often, not just on the holidays. Escaping from the tainted air, I sprung down the roads. My dash to be rid of the drunken smell soon changed to a stroll to ease my boredom and growling stomach.

The raids I conducted on alley trash bins provided me with no sustenance. Often times the old ladies of Stormwind left plates of kibbles for strays to feast on at night, but personally I had no taste for the garbage. One of my policies stated that if a human would not eat it, neither would I. In many cases I acted more a human than cat.

My foraging remained without its fruits even after the sun materialized in the sky. Murmurs from my shriveling stomach intensified with every passing moment. Being deprived of food for a couple days raised no qualms with me, however, my searches for food turned empty yesterday as well. My unsated hunger began to beg for attention. An open tavern became my salvation from a declining spirit. Faint memories recalled my master frequenting the place when he did not have pressing matters to attend to.

Setting paw in the tavern was like stepping through a portal to hell. The din of the raised voices and intoxicated fools washed over me like a crushing typhoon. Persistent hunger kept my great temptation to exit at bay. The sweet aroma of glazed meat drove me across the hustling floors of the tavern. I crept between table feet and stooped low to avoid being caught in the vision of the bartender. The man appeared to be a sturdy middle-aged fellow. The apron he donned was thick and heavy, looking more like it would belong to a blacksmith. His peculiar mustache shaped his face into a permanently cheery countenance. As I slipped closer to the bar, I caught a glimpse of an austere looking man drinking at a table nearby. He was looking directly at me. His eyes, like darts of malice pierced through my own as I became caught in a vicious staring contest with him. Eventually his stern face loosened and a smile replaced his stare. Almost instantly the unease of the situation dissipated to warmth. Turning his head, he continued to drink.

Shrugging off the bizarre man, I anchored myself in a cozy, shadowed spot behind the bartender. In the vantage point I held, I had a nice view of the entire tavern. The small electrical lamps drilled into the ceiling rained a comforting glow across the room. If only the rowdy customers would leave to celebrate elsewhere. I squinted and rocked my head in search of falling bites to eat. Food was plentiful, but the people seemed too occupied with their conversations to touch the food. A little gnome in the far corner of the room amused me. He was surrounded with men with heights that abased his own, but his voice was so loud it dwarfed all others. Being distracted by the drunk gnome, I did not notice when a cloaked man slipped in for a drink. His attire was definitely not of the average Stormwind citizen. The tidy leather covering his chest with an elaborately decorated blade sheath resembled what I read about the elves of Ashenvale, yet the traveler's figure described a human.

"Drink, please," the man requested in a muffled voice. He took a quick glance upward in my direction, it became apparent then that his mouth was cloaked by a thin mask.

"Aight'," the bartender's voice was gruff, but cheerful, "that'll cost ya' se-"

"I have no money," the cloaked one interrupted. The bartender let his mouth hang open for a moment as if to say something, but it was soon replaced by an unusually large smile.

"Well that's just fine!" his voice seemed strangely gleeful, "How 'bout we make a little game out of this? If you win, you get all the free drinks you want, but if ya' lose, I get that perdy sword of yours!"

"I only require one drink. I accept," the man did not hesitate in his response. With unnatural zeal the bartender stole three mugs from his drying rack and a golden coin from his pocket.

"The game is to guess which cup this'ere coin lands under," the bartender gave a slight smirk as he placed it under the middle mug. Without a pause he proceeded to juggle the mugs with a flurry of flips, tosses, shuffles and slides. I sat amazed at the fervor he placed into juggling his mugs. The only thing I saw in his hands was a blur of color. The man, however, sat staring at me again while paying no attention to the game. Was he going to play by pure luck? Somewhere in the confusion I happened to notice a flash of gold slide off the counter. It landed silently and neatly in the bartender's pocket. The sly bartender began to pique my interest as his smile only got bigger. I had nothing to do with this little bet, so I decided to abet his cheating.

The traveler only took his gaze off me when the shuffling came to a halt.

"Well?" the bartender looked triumphant, "Time to guess!"

The traveler did not falter in his answer. With the same calm voice he answered, "None."

A dumbfounded expression was painted across the bartender's face, "W-what?" he stuttered, "you weren't even looking!"

"I was," the traveler's mask curved to form a soft smile, "I was watching the reflection in her eyes."

"Wha? Who?"

The traveler pointed in my direction, causing me to reel backwards. The bartender turned around to look at me. His eyes were wide with some emotion I could not place. It was either anger, or amazement. I prayed that it was the latter. He reached out to scooped me off my haven. I squirmed in protest, but his grip only strengthened on me. My body tensed as I prepared for the worst.

The fear dissipated from me as hearty laugher met my ears. The bartender, in a harmless notion, threw me onto the counter.

"You's be a funny man! And this be a funny kitty!" the bartender gave another howl of laughter. With little time wasted, a freshly brewed drink with a plate of meat was slid across the table.

"I didn't ask for food," the traveler pushed the steaming plate off to the side.

"Who says it's for ye'?" the bartender spun the plate to the base of my paws.

I stared in awe for a moment at the freshly cut meat. The heat brushed against my whiskers gently as a mother bear to her cubs and the glazed sauce of the meat glistened like gold. However, the smell was the true knock out blow. I started to loose the feeling in my legs as the aroma numbed me. Though I thought of the tavern as hell at first, it quickly made the transformation to heaven.

Soon after I practically inhaled more than my fill of meat, the traveler stood up to leave. With a slight nod, he set off toward the exit. With his back finally to me, I got a better look at the sword he so hastily put on the line. The jet black sheath was adorned with golden stripes that formed two drakes with vicious claws. They spiraled upward as if to assault the miniature hilt guard of the sword. I read somewhere that Elven swords often had little or no hilt guard, which reinforced my earlier theory. I am no appraiser, but surely the sword's value outdid that of a drink. What a peculiar man he was

* * *

_A/N: This chapter isn't much longer, but I have issues making huge chapters. I suppose that means more chapters with quicker updates!_

_I'm basically writing this to improve my writing, so feel free to submit as much thoughtful critique as you want!_

_The story isn't going to adhere very well to the 'rules' of Warcraft, so expect some things that you wouldn't expect in the games. (i.e. the stranger was like a hunter, but a human race... that's not possible in the game right? I actually don't own Warcraft anymore, so...)_


	3. Used

**Eyes of the Beast**

AzureusBunny

_I do not own Warcraft or any games in the series._

* * *

Used

The hellish volume of the day crowd withered in comparison to the customers of the night. The bar beneath me shook with every tide of howling gibberish released by the drinkers. The gnome I was watching earlier had passed out on the table, his human companions were long gone. He was now surrounded by gruff looking dwarfs that used his outstretched hands like coasters. One dwarf was even rummaging through the gnome's pockets, placing whatever he could find on the table. His friends then proceeded to pick out what they wanted, but none of it appeared to be very valuable. My favorite item was a small rubber ducky that the gnome had in his shirt pocket. The dwarfs proceeded to deface the ducky with a scratched in mustache.

"Ey' what are ye'? My mascot?" the bartender said, "You should get 'fore someone decides to use ye' as a napkin!" He used his drying cloth in an attempt to scare me away, but I merely retreated to the base of an empty table.

A sense of déjà vu washed over me as I guided myself through the vast forests of table and chair legs. Above me, people banged their cups against the tables sounding like crashes of thunder in my ears. Often times I would step in puddles which I only hoped was beer. I had no idea if humans soiled themselves when drunk, but the thought of it was repulsing. Making my way to a relatively safe corner, I turned to survey the room.

Besides the passed out gnome, I recognized one other face of the day crowd. That same weird man who stared at me still sat in the same position, this time reading a worn book instead of drinking. Our first little eye encounter proved far too awkward for me to notice his features, but at a distance he seemed much less threatening. Out of all the men in the bar, he was by far the fairest of skin. His soft complexion almost made him look like a woman. A maroon colored scarf draped around his neck, covering his ears.

"I'm the champion!" a plump man shot out of his seat, turning over his mug to show his achievement

"Damn! This is a disgrace!" the dwarf in the seat adjacent exclaimed. He did his best to put on an angry face, but in his intoxication he just looked like an idiot.

"I'm the cham-" the human trailed off as he collapsed, bringing the table down with him. The tavern rained beer as the leftovers flew into the air. Drops of blood pooled where the man had slammed his head to the floor.

With mild concern I stepped out of my corner to obtain a better view, but in doing so I happened to attract the attention of a nearby man.

"Ey! Don't worry! I'll clean this mess up!" the man shouted to his friends.

With alarming alacrity, the man got to his feet and turned in my direction. There was no scintilla of doubt about what he intended. Kicking out with my hind legs, I started a sprint to the door. My head burst out into the cold night, but a rough, callused hand grasped my tail. I yelped in surprise as I was dragged backwards. My claws dug into the doorway to little avail. Soon I found myself dangling upside down, disturbingly close the the man's own face. I could feel the alcohol in his breath as he breathed warm air on my fur. The terrible turned to horrific as I felt myself slammed onto the wet floor. The man then proceeded to drag me across the spilled beer, treating my fur like an absorbent towel. This was a fate far worse than being a napkin!

The floor was no dryer when he was finished. He did a marvelous job in making my fur beer flavored, though. I collapsed from mild shock when he placed me back down. Roars of laughter from drunken men mocked me as I lay there. The weight of the fermented liquid felt like lead on my back, keeping me nearly bolted to the floor. My hesitation cost me greatly as I was picked up again.

"Eh! Does anyone want my towel?" he raised me high and brandished me like a sword, "Er'else I'm gonna' throw it away!"

I was too overwhelmed with chagrin to really care anymore.

I caught a glimpse of the bartender in the corner of my eye. He didn't laugh with the other drunk fools, but neither did he seem to pay attention. Instead he faced away, drying his mugs with a posture that said, "I warned ya'."

"I want it," barked a voice from somewhere I couldn't place.

With a snap of his wrist, my tormentor flung me across the room. A spike pain shot through my leg as I landed a wooden table. The pain burned down to one of my paws with no hint of waning. I must've tipped over another mug with my crash, for I felt more of the now dreaded liquid spill under my cheek.

The bartender waved his arms in the air, commanding attention from the drunks.

"The Illuminated Spyglass is closed," he hesitated, taking a good look at the floor. Beer, cat fur, blood, and an upturned table lay in the middle of the main walkway. "Closed for emergency cleaning," he finished.

No one complained about being ousted from the facility, in fact much they exchanged much laughter in their exit. It almost seemed as if nothing had happened at all. I felt my weary body scooped up by a gentle pair of hands.

"You can stay here," the bartender called from across the room. If the bartender wasn't holding me, who was?

I opened my beer soaked eyes to find myself staring into a thick maroon scarf.

"Much thanks, seignior," my carrier said. His voice was definitely of a man, but it seemed too smooth to be that of a normal pub goer.

The bartender proceeded to mop the floors, standing the table back to its original spot. He frowned when he noticed a slight chip on its edge.

"It's not a problem, but how long can you stay in Stormwind without being discovered?"

"Humans aren't the brightest of people, Garret," the man relieved himself of the over-sized scarf.

I may have involuntarily consumed more than my share of alcohol that night, but I swore that I saw sharp, pointed tips on his ears. This turned out to be an abstruse puzzle. The only race with pointy ears would be the elves, but elves only came in darker shades of blue and purple! Perhaps this was an odd albino version of the elves.

"Still yet, _Doctor _Quello," Garret said, now examining his floor, "Once an educated man takes a stab at you, you're finished."

"It's okay. I don't get out often."

"Why tonight then?"

"Boredom," Quello smiled. He rocked me like a little child in his arms. The situation started to grow uncomfortable, but I hadn't the energy to struggle.

Garret frowned, unsatisfied with the answer.

_ "T__alk to me," a voice called._

I shivered a little at hearing the voice. It felt as if the words echoed in my brain.

_ "Hello?" the voice came again. It sounded awfully like Doctor Quello.  
_

Garret continued with his cleaning, oblivious to the voice. I shook my head in an attempt to lose it.

_ "Are you dumb?"  
_

Being contacted like this was a feeling I had not experienced in ages. Often times I exchanged miniature telepathic conversations with my master, but he mentioned to me once about it being a talent only he possessed.

_You are Doctor Longrad's kitty are you not?_

I could feel my blood freeze cold. The mention of the name put my brain in abeyance.

_ "Y-yes," my thoughts were stuttered._

_ "Good, I thought I might have wrong there! I'm Doctor Quello! Who are you?"_

_ "Uhm," I hesitated, "Sasha."_

I really couldn't tell if the alcohol in my brain spawned this illusion or not.

_ "That's a good name, but it looks like you've twisted an ankle._

"Garret," Quello called out, "The cat has an injury, but I have nothing to ameliorate the pain."

Without spoken words, Garret descended into the cellar with mop in hand.

_"We need to clean you off as well," Quello sounded much more sympathetic than with his conversations with Garret._

_"Uh, Doctor? Are you an Elf?"_

_"What kind of stupid question is that? Do I look the part of a human?"_

_"Uhm," I was quite afraid of offending the first man I've talked to in a year, "But you aren't purplish."_

Quello chuckled out loud and looked down at me with eyes almost filled with pity.

_"You've been spending way too much time around these Alliance folk, but for now, I guess think of me as a different kind of elf."_

Garret came back with a small vial of disgusting green fluid. He passed it off to Quello who pocketed the substance.

"I think I'll take the cat with me," Quello proclaimed in a loud voice. It seemed odd because Garret was the only one to hear.

_"You deserve much better care than what this human can provide."_

Garret sighed, "Do what you want, but you'd best leave before those damned night guards come for drinks."

"Such a ribald tongue you have! They will be no threat," Quello laughed, getting to his feet.

The night air brushed against my face as we walked. Frigid nights proved unforgiving in the past, but perhaps I wouldn't have to face its wrath this time around. It looked like I was being catnapped for the night.

_"And I'm sure you'll recognize your bed tonight."_

* * *

_A/N: I'm not really a fan of the telepathic communication, but this chapter will probably contain the most of all of them._

_When Quello asked "Are you dumb?" he was referring to the 'dumb' which means unable to speak._

_If you missed it, Quello is a Blood Elf._

_The titles of the chapters are intended to have two meanings per chapter. One will be obvious, while the other more obscure and revealing of either the characters or plot._

Review Response:

Nara Bluestar: I'll try to edit better in the future! I'm not going to edit previous chapters for the sake of tracking my writing growth, though.

Northmen: It's funny. I actually thought I wasn't putting long enough details in my writing oO... I'll try to keep the descriptions short without losing the meaning.

Kishuroxmysox: :O. Alas, Garret is a human...

Sareya: I'm not a roleplayer. I don't even understand how the process works :(

python862: I like the "Be Happy" you put at the end of comments, :D.

Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Alone

**Eyes of the Beast**

AzureusBunny

_I do not own Warcraft or any games in the series._

* * *

Alone

Some brisk winter breezes stole away the stack of blank papers nearest the ajar window. A mural of light spread itself across the smooth surface of the study. Gentle silhouettes of weaving branches outside painted themselves on the empty canvas. Just like a magical spell, the elegant illustration swayed with every new gust of air. Books of all sorts lay strewn across simple desks lining the walls. The average eye would notice a lazy cat, staying abed through the gorgeous hours of sun.

In truth, fear froze me. Sleep did not bless me with its company during the night. I even had no memory of blinking.

I indeed did recognize my bed, but it brought back much more than the happy memories I expected. The soft skin of my pillow taunted me as my position grew uncomfortable. As my worn eyes met the thin split that ran down the wall, my spine twisted in pain from events past. The setting could have easily been that of a terrible dream. The room in front of my eyes showed no contrast to the one in my memory. It did not even seem like Quello made any aberations to the cleaning schedule. Out of all the places in Stormwind, I least expected to land up back in my former home. This room belonged to Doctor Longrad, my master, almost a full year ago.

_"Shame that Dr. Lo isn't here," Quello was fiddling with the vial of green medicine, "We could have thrown a homecoming party."_

If the sentence intended to entertain me, I must've missed the humor.

_"Where is he?" weak words trembled in my mind. I wanted to sound stern and fierce, but only managed a squeak._

_"Trust me," Quello turned around with an intimidatingly long needle, "If I knew I wouldn't be here."_

He lodged the needle in the head of the vial. Pausing, he stared at it with a look of satisfaction before turning to where I lay weary. The thing looked like a crude syringe toy that a child would use while playing 'doctor'.

_"Hold still," Quello grasped my twisted paw with a firm, but caring grip._

My first reaction left me jerking, but Quello managed to drive the needle in regardless. Surprisingly the pain remained minimal, but the weirdest feelings surged through my leg as the green liquid forced its way in. The concoction held high viscosity and I could feel it practically clogging my veins. The pressure in my leg pulsed with every heartbeat. Luckily for me, the feeling began to ebb in a couple moments. In the aftermath, my paw almost instantly felt more stable.

_"What is that?" I asked._

_"This I know not either, but Garret has connections to many power alchemists. Be happy, I doubt this potion is cheap," Quello gave me a warm smile as he propped me up to try my feet._

Temporarily forgetting my location, I took a little stroll across the room. With every step, I added an imaginary stone to my heart. Eventually I winded up near the windowsill, just as depressed as before.

_"Why are you in my master's study?" I asked._

Quello gave off his warm laughter, but I couldn't help feeling a bit offended.

_"Doctor Longrad? He's long gone! I just happened to come along to buy this place."_

_"Where is he?"_

_"I already said I didn't know!" Quello seemed to be staring out the window with me, "I'm trying to find the man, but he's practi_c_ally untrackeble."_

_"Why?"_

_"Must I explain all my motives? That's a rhetorical question, by the way. I'm not going to."_

Quello snapped out of his window staring state. Quickly, he whirled around and grabbed a notebook off the table.

_"Excuse me, I'm late for some business. Why don't you bother Garret today?" Quello took one last look at me._

Before I could really respond, he began to descend the stairs. It looked like I really had no choice, even though his answers only left me more questions.

The study formerly owned by my master rested in the corner of a city section labeled the 'Mage Quarter'. It was a humbling place with no real furnishings. My master held quite the fortune, but his economical side showed in his decoration. Often I remember he would stay up late at nights with his books. His temper was calm until some of his final days in the study. Those days soaked my heart in sadness. His temper flared within the course of mere days until he finally snapped. I never saw him since the day he stormed off.

Clearing my mind, I weaved my way to the trading area. The clattering of hooves and plated boots proved plentiful during the high time of day. The Grand Marshal poised himself gallantly on his horse. It would've seemed fitting if he had his own epic orchestra piece that followed him, but alas he had no such luck. Towering above even the Marshal's horse stood a beggar, using the marble benches to get height. His voice rang out loud, asking for simple coins.

An armored man walked up to the Marshal, who greeted him with a salute. In one hand, the man carried a finely crafted shield with the insignia of the Alliance painted on it. The other hand was quite the contradiction. Holding dearly to one of his armored fingers was a little girl. Her eyes portrayed simple childhood innocence in wide circles. She stared in awe not at the Grand Marshall, but the elegant horse he rode. Something urged me to get closer. Being quick in step helped me to evade the meshed traffic of the avid traders. Slipping on the opposite side of the beggar's bench, I watched the Marshal. At this point I recognized the little girl. She was the girl I had watched the fireworks with.

"Immediately," the Grand Marshal told the soldier. The man's face was blank. He gave a half-hearted salute and turned to leave. The beggar stopped his shouting and gave the Grand Marshal a twisted look.

The little girl looked back at the horse before she disappeared into the hectic sea of people.

"I no like what you do," the beggar twisted his face into an awkward frown, "The Gulch is lost."

"We need more manpower there," the Marshal replied, not making eye contact with the beggar.

"I know stuff you don't! The Gulch is lost," like a madman, the beggar began to bounce on his elevated throne.

The Marshal didn't reply. Just like nothing happened he continued his proud stance, but this time his stout expression was void of his previous pride.

The beggar cackled.

"You send one to no come back!"

* * *

_A/N: I've been a bit caught up with school work so this chapter took a bit long for it's length._

_I know I said I was not fan of the telepathic thoughts, but that was only because it got confusing when real talking was happening. When it's just Quello and Sasha it seems fine._

_I've always liked being neat and tidy and stuff, but when it comes to writing my editing bites! Sorry for all the errors right now, but I'll try to improve!_

Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Prisoner

**Eyes of the Beast**

AzureusBunny

_I do not own Warcraft or any games in the series._

* * *

Prisoner

_Useless_

I felt useless, unable to do anything for the father of the young girl. The word stung me as it echoed through my memory. Pains I thought long gone plagued me with every fragment of memory pieced together about that word. Soon I had vivid memory of a terrifying time. Caught in a current of thought, I let my feet drag me aimlessly across the tides of traders. Oblivious to the angry glares of merchants I impeded in my brainless drifting, I felt the grief and confusion left by the scars of the past.

I could feel my neck constrict as I relived my master's last words.

_My master's now cold fingers gripped my neck. A light breeze brought the slightest trickle of rain to wet my fur; weather I would have loved under any other circumstance. As for now, I sealed my eyes tightly, afraid to look back at the man I now hardly knew. He showed no fury in his grip, but the rest of his body shook with a panoply of emotion. My weakening legs kicked in hopes to find ground I knew wasn't there. Every passing second posed the risk of being dropped into the streets below. It was a fall I didn't think I could survive._

_"Put me down," I managed to whimper, "please."_

_My master let out a long breath of air, but his grip on my neck tightened. My paws idled at my side. If refused to use my claws lest I be dropped to the streets below. With great unease did my eyes open. What I saw was a warped expression of anger, but with a hint of remorse. Cascading moonlight lit the bottom of his face with a light tint of sapphire. His mouth portrayed no emotion, but his eyes raged with uncontrolled, blind fury. Letting out a roar of frustration, I was flung back into the aphotic depths of the home I feared. My back screamed in agony while slamming into the wall. I crashed to the floor with a trickle of debris from the crack I inflicted upon the wood._

_I could feel the pain paralyze my limbs. The humidity clung to my fur, weighing down my spirit with chains of betrayal and devastation. Every hollow footstep I heard edging closer caused my fur to spike with fear. I could feel the man's being loom over me. In an unsatisfied grunt he noted I still breathed. I tensed when he scooped me in his arms. As if he was taking a stroll through the park, he took his time to approach the open window. The wind licked my face with fresh drizzle and for a moment it almost seemed peaceful. My master gave me a weak smile._

_"I can't put you down," he sighed, "Useless."  
_

_Without another word, he let me slip to the darkness below._

I screeched and flailed my legs in hopes of landing, only to find myself already grounded. From my memory, I recalled that I survived the drop by landing neatly in a small bed of flowers. Maybe I had used up one of my 'nine lives' that day.

While being reminded of past horrors I managed to wind up in a dusty alley of the city. The cries and clattering of salesmen were but faint calls in the distance. While staring down the empty passage, I felt a droplet of rain fall neatly to grace my nose. A gentle drizzle soon followed.

I had no desire to visit Garret and provide floor drying services, so I ended up cruising through the back alleys of the city. My recently recollecting memories left me disheartened, which fit nicely with the near colorless scheme of the neglected lanes. My head grew light. I walked in a daze through the giant gray labyrinth. In the midst of my gray dream, an orange blotch appeared to shatter my state of absentmindedness. I blinked a couple times, trying to get the blotch into focus.

The orange blob turned out to be another feline; a female as far as I could tell. She apparently decided to take a little nap in the middle of the abandoned path. Her fur was a patch of grass collecting dew from the morning showers. One of her piercing, golden eyes flashed at my approach. She stared at me, calculating my actions as if I were some dangerous foe.

"Hello?" I said in the form of a meow.

"Hi," she responded, but her eyes remained pensive.

The awkward tension of the situation rose with my lack of good words.

"Need something?" her tone didn't sound agitated in the least, but I still did not want to bother her.

"No! Sorry!" I finished the conversation by leaving her to nap. She seemed awfully gentle and pretty for a cat. It didn't seem right that a stray would have those features. The sight of another made me ponder my own appearance. Outward appearance shouldn't have mattered to me, but I found myself worrying about it anyway.

Water often times showed an accurate reflection in years past, so I decided to seek out the channel. My dejected spirit hadn't recovered, but at least I found something to distract me from depressing thoughts. My entrance to the Canal District provided an entirely new atmosphere. Verdant green vegetation lined the edges of humble businesses that ranged from the mystical to the mundane. Peering over the want whit edges of the canal, I stared my broken reflection down.

"Don't fall in."

The voice almost startled me to reel over the ledge, anyway. After regaining my sense and balance, I turned to see that the orange cat had followed me. I enjoyed the company of people, but another of my kin seemed even better. Her gait reminded me of the flight of a graceful swan. Her steps were so smooth and synced perfectly with her demurely flicking tail. Her beauty was so great that it sparked the smallest hint of envy within me.

"How long have you lived here?" she asked.

"As long as I remember," I responded.

The harsh rays of the sun glinted off her eyes, turning them to stunning sparkles. Her flicking tail showed her amusement.

"You know of the missing king then?"

I gave her a quizzical look, but no answer. Eventually, she understood my clueless state. The sparkle in her eyes vanished as she faced away. Her tail continued to whisk across the ground, keeping her astonishing aura of elegance.

"Oh, I see," her voice sounded as if the cheer was forced. "Thank you for your time!"

She started in the direction she came, but I stopped her with a nagging question.

"What is the Gulch?"

Her elegant stride came to a sudden halt. The shadows cast by the nearby edifice enveloped her graceful aura, turning her tone into something dark.

"Well, that depends on how much you like blood," she paused for a moment as if trying to understand what she just said. "Warsong Gulch isn't a place you'd want to go."

Without another word or hesitation, she bounded off into the back alleys. She left me unsatisfied, the helpless feeling in my gut still remained. I doubted I really cared about what happened to the man, but I felt somewhat of a connection with her daughter. I shrugged the feeling off. It was pointless to get worked up over lives that didn't involve my own.

Peering up from my reflective position, I eyed four figures across the canal. Easily could I recognize three proud guards of Stormwind. The now mist-like rain sheened their plated armor, giving them a heroic glow. Their shields stood almost half their height and their swords beamed with pristine justice. The soldiers impeded my vision of the fourth man. I saw a bright spot of color between the men. Was it blood? I tried focusing my eyes for a better image. I perceived a thick, maroon scarf. The guards spread themselves, giving me a clear view of the fourth. Pale, pointy ears shone like beacons in the sun.

"I yield," Quello said with a smile on his face. "There's no need for savagery."

"Subdue him!" barked the superior of the three.

Without falter, the smallest of the guards rushed forward. His young and brash spirit could be seen through the laughable shrill of battle he gave during his charge. He wildly swung his sword, looking as if he was trying to take his own head off. Quello tilted his shoulder back to dodge the blind blow. Perhaps the gallant armor of Stormwind didn't always symbolize the elite. The sword recoiled to bash him on his temple, but luckily for him the blade did not pierce his helm.

"Well," Quello watched the young man collapse cold, "I surrender."

"Subdue him!" cried the same man.

The second guard failed to comply with the order. Instead, he glanced back at the captain with a blank expression.

"Gah! Useless, all of ye'!"

The captain proceeded to attack with a swing further refined than the first. I feared for Quello's life. I didn't care for him as a person, but his mind seemed to hold the answers to my quandaries. The fight resembled more of a cat and dog chase, with Quello staying far out of the captain's reach. Eventually, the hot-tempered man could take no more. With a cry much like the first, he charged viciously at Quello with blade overhead. Quello leaped to safety with grace only an elf could possess, leaving the captain struggling to end his previously momentous charge. He failed stumbling over himself and plunging to the waters of the canal. The waves he formed plashed against the walls of my own side.

"I give up," Quello raised his hands.

"V-very well then!" the second guard observed his captain struggling to stay afloat. He put on a valiant guise as he led Quello into the confines of the Stormwind Keep. Quello, in his usual cherry mood, followed the man closely.

I stood a tad baffled, still on the water's edge. The splashing of the captain muddled my thoughts, but I was still confused at Quello's willingness to be captured. The awkward guards seemed to display no contest from what I saw. Lost in thought from all events past, I overlooked the fact my claws were slipping.

I joined the trapped captain in the canal waters.

* * *

_A/N: Though the cats can speak to each other, never will their conversations be in much depth. The cat 'language' lacks the complexity that the other races have._

_I'm writing this chapter in class. Nasty habit that is, but we're not doing anything but having 'reading time' for a book I finished..._

_Edit: Flashback is now italicized._

Review Response:

Kishuroxmysox: Ahh, the questions will be answered soon enough :) 'Sides, the story circles around answering some of those questions.

AxelStream: I luv u 2...


	6. Locking and Blocking

**Eyes of the Beast**

AzureusBunny

_I do not own Warcraft or any games in the series._

* * *

Locking and Blocking

My soaking wet fur bogged down on me during my attempts to ascend the stairway to dry land. The waves I formed during my mad paddle now crashed against my rear. The constant rush of water threw my limbs into imbroglio, effectively hindering my climb. Inch by inch I claimed more of the stairwell. Soon I had made it to where the water no longer could reach. I watched the trickles of water from my fur slowly recede back to the abyss from which they came.

The uncomfortable sensation set as my paws felt the slimy touch of algae beneath them. The canal itself released an odorous stench of stale liquid and other substances I did not want to guess. I shook in a spastic way, attempting to rid myself of the filth.

"I warned you," a soft, familiar voice called to me.

The sun blared in the direction of the voice, forcing me to squint even to raise my head. I could only make out a small silhouette, coy in posture, sitting at the height of my climb. An unmistakable tail brushed against the air.

"Are you following me?" I questioned, failing to fake a face of annoyance.

The orange cat amused herself by licking her left paw. She eyed the waves still crashing behind me and paused as if musing over something.

"I'm sure half of Stormwind heard you two playing around in the water," she eventually said.

I felt myself flush as I noted the beady eyes of children watching me from across the way. I pulled myself level with the rest of the city, but abased my head at the top. I couldn't bring myself to look the orange cat in the eyes. I was practically covered in sewage while she practically radiated grace.

"Oh." My voice trailed off.

"It's strange, though. You aren't the typical Stormwind stray are you?" She also lowered her head. It was unclear if her intent was to mimic me, but I really didn't mind.

"What does that mean?"

"Well," she took another of her odd pauses, "most strays I've met are just sex-driven, rude mousers that follow around old ladies all day for kibbles."

"Ah, well of course I can't come off as sex-driven! Only the guys are like that!" I chuckled.

The orange cat stared directly at me and blinked. I refused to return the look, my appallingly kept fur as a constant reminder of my place. From the corner of my eyes I noticed her scanning me like some computer. She blinked again.

"You're a girl?" It was her turn to flush.

I blinked.

"Y-yes?" I was taken aback by the question.

"Sorry, it's not you," the orange cat looked away, lost in thought. Her habit of abnormal pausing made her seem like a ditsy, but pretty high schooler. After quite the sum of waiting, it was safe to assume I wasn't going to get an explanation.

No one acknowledged my gender before, anyway. In fact, the only person to know my sex before given a name or something of the like was the cloaked traveler. Even though we had a short encounter and he remained elusive behind his mask, I felt like I trusted him. Images of vicious, spiraling drakes spun through my mind. If my gender was really _that_ hard to tell, perhaps the man was just special.

The silence continued and the orange cat still stared off into nothingness.

"So, what's your name?" I asked to ease the hush.

"What's yours?" she replied, still looking away. Her attitude now seemed aloof.

"Sasha," I answered.

It seemed odd to me that she didn't answer first.

"I'm Aure," she smiled, "You have a pretty name."

"Thanks." I smiled.

Coming from grace like her made it all the more meaningful.

"But you need to be cleaned up!" Aure said, returning the smile.

The glee snapped back to her. With a great kick of her hind legs, she bounded to the corner of the street. She looked back at me and gave a little nudge to the air, signaling my follow. Anything to get me clean was well worth it, I guess.

* * *

Once again I found myself neck-deep in water. The crystal blue skies matched the clear waters of the pond. The ever-sustaining magics of the magi kept the waters constantly filtering. Various forms of cattails and lily pads were arranged to a T, giving the pond quite the wild feel. Even the temperature of the water seemed perfect for a bath.

The Park had become a hot spot for that particular reason.

Aure pushed an umber stained leaf into the water. She stared at the floating leaflet as if it were the most precious gem in the world. She proceeded to paw the water, stirring up waves that crashed against the rear of the leaf. The constant rush of water threw the leaf forward. In a brisk sweep, the leaf arrived gently on the edge.

As I enjoyed ridding myself of canal water, Aure watched from the side. She alternated her eyes between me and the small pack of stray males lounging on the opposing side of the pond. They eyed us closely.

"You know, I really don't trust them," Aure said to me, almost in whisper. "Are those males over there?"

"You can't tell?" I queried.

"Not really."

A purr sounded from the opposing end of the pond.

"Yes," I said. "They are."

The male strays put on childish faces and averted their vision whenever I decided to glance the direction. When I looked away, they resumed their 'examinations'.

"They are staring at us." Aure crouched next to me.

"They are staring at _you._" I corrected her.

Aure's tail flicked in amusement. My fur felt almost cleansed. It would be a relief to have ground under my paws again. The sun loomed well overhead, scorching all but us. Thickly entangled canopies of the exotic trees grown in the Park protected us from the searing light. For a second, I almost mistook the time for dusk. The scent of moonlily buds saturated the air. I spied a small water beetle swimming beside me. My whiskers almost brushed against its hairy legs. It was at this point I realized Aure's tail didn't flick for being the adoration of the opposite sex, but instead she stared at the water beetle making laps around my face.

I leaped from pond, leaving a shining trail of water behind me. I tilted my head to scratch at my ear, but I froze as the shadow of a jet black stray consumed my own. Even as my body remained still, water still pooled under me. Through the water's reflection I could see a giant pair of golden eyes staring down upon me. A chill ran up my spine from the stray's utter size.

"'Ello missys!" the cat nearly bellowed. I staggered backwards, collapsing at the base of Aure's paws.

"Hello!" Aure called back. She seemed awfully cheery and carefree considering the increasing number of cats. I counted twelve gathered around the pool. Twenty-four beady eyes were fixed upon us.

"I think it's time to leave." I called back at Aure.

She was watching the water beetle draw laps around a lily. The strays seemed to get closer with every passing second.

"I think it's time for the beetle larvae to emerge." Aure poked her nose to the water.

With her words I felt something slimy brush against my rear. I bolted up in a disgusted surprise. I looked down to see a miniature worm-like creature, sprawling like a baby in the open air. Not another second passed before I noticed numerous white capped heads poke out of the moist ground. They wrapped to whatever they could find like seaweed.

They strays retreated at the sight of the larvae horde. With panicked stomps, they crushed whatever worm had the audacity to wrap around their paws. Eventually the mob grew into a frenzy. Cats clawed at the ground, shrieked, or just plain fled. Aure exited in the veil of the chaos. I soon followed.

It seemed as if the object of Aure's attention was not so mutable after all.

* * *

Dynamic daylight faded to the peaceful dusk. By now we had made it far from the Park. We loitered around the smoggy bends of the Dwarven District, hugging the ground to avoid breathing a lung-full of smithing ash. During no time in my life had I conversed with a fellow cat this much. Just being around someone for social reasons filled me with such joy. My time spent with Aure _almost_ had me forgetting about Quello.

Being so near the Keep, I decided I would attempt to find the doctor. Before we parted ways, I needed to ask Aure questions concerning this Warsong Gulch.

"Hey, Aure," I said. Her head turned to me with bright eyes. Smoke clouds were parted by her tail as they passed overhead. Remembering my previous mention of the Gulch, I hesitated.

"Yes?" Aure tilted her head, looking directly at me.

"Is the Gulch really that bloody?" I asked slowly.

"Initially no," she answered quickly. Her demeanor didn't seem altered like the last time. "It used to be a beautiful part of Ashenvale forest. The land has been ravaged by war, far beyond what any magic can hope to repair."

"Ravaged?" I asked. "By what?"

"Look." Aure flicked her tail in the direction of the nearby dwarven smiths.

Their burly forearms brought pygmy-scaled hammers upon heated steel, molding and shaping it to their will. Furnace flames spewed billows of ash into the air. The thick smog circled the district forming a halo of the technological excretion. Steel on steel striking rang out like an orchestra in utter disarray. The eldest of the smiths raised his creation, a finely craft battle axe.

"Two things," Aure said. Glints from a nearby lantern shined from her eyes. "Consumption and hatred."

I looked at her, a puzzled expression on me.

"The Warsong Outriders are a band of Orcs that cultivate the sacred trees of Ashenvale to supply the Horde. Though in good intentions for their people, the devastation and waste left by these Orcs spurred great anger within the Elven populace. Almost as soon as it started, a war broke out. Quite the pointless war, but you know these humanoids."

Aure paused, glancing at a gnomish tinkerer playing with his contraption.

"I doubt it would be much different if it were a race other than the Orcs."

She smiled.

"Of course, not like it matters now."

Proper answers had been mislaid to me. Even if I knew everything about the Gulch, I couldn't do much to help the people there. Diverging from this grim topic would help me forget it.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked.

"I'm busy," she answered hastily, "sorry."

"Oh, no that's fine. I probably should do something too." I felt guilty about not looking for Quello earlier. "I need to look around in the Keep."

Aure bounded atop a sealed crate as a strong gust of wind shot through the district. As she reached the top the ash had already been blown away, leaving fresh clean air as a replacement.

"Funny, I had to go there too!" Her tail whipped excitedly. "Come on!"

With vigor very much familiar to me, she rushed around the corner. She was always so hard to keep up with!

The sun commenced its descent unto the gelid horizon.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter is somewhat the last chapter of the 'introduction'... Yay...?_

_After this chapter, I'm going to start working on my two other stories as well. Updates for this story won't be as fast, but both are twined with this one._

Thanks for the reviews!


End file.
